


Part 1

by pretty_chuckalicious



Series: Kakayamagai [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, just some self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_chuckalicious/pseuds/pretty_chuckalicious
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato help Gai figure out they all have feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Chapters will be posted weekly on Fridays! This was just some fluff that I wrote while I was stuck writing a longer project! (p.s. the longer project is a Kakagai & Narugaa Modern!AU that I am VERY excited about, and you should be too!)
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/prettychuckalicious) | [tumblr](http://pretty-chuckalicious.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also feel free to request drabbles or doodles on tumblr! I ship a WHOLE lotta stuff from Naruto, so chances are I'd be happy to provide for most of your shipping needs!

    Things were quiet, both in the cozy corner booth in the back of Yakiniku Q, and in the village in general. Naruto was off training with Jiraiya, Sakura with Tsunade, and Sasuke, well… Thinking about the fourth member of what used to be team seven was difficult for Kakashi. If he thought about it enough, the weight of the guilt would get to him. No matter how much Naruto wanted to take responsibility for the disappearance of his rival, Kakashi knew that as Sasuke’s teacher, the majority of the burden was his to bear. He also knew that sometimes the only way to cope with the mistakes of one’s past was to forget about everything but the present, even if the most he could keep that up for was one night. It just so happened that that night, he was in the company of one of the most fitting shinobi with which he could do so.

    Kakashi watched as Yamato reached for the sake bottle and filled Kakashi’s glass with what could have been his fourth refill since the two of them sat down for dinner. He wasn’t paying attention to how much he was drinking. He didn’t want to, and he didn’t need to; he’d recently returned from an A-rank mission, and it was extremely unlikely with the quiet state of affairs that he’d be sent out on anything spontaneous the next morning. If he had to guess though, with the warm buzz he felt in his head and chest, four glasses sounded reasonable.

    Kakashi thought of missions, quietness, and rivals as he mirrored Yamato’s gesture and poured the other man a drink. Yamato accepted with a shallow bow and waited for Kakashi to take a sip of his drink before he took one of his own. Yamato might have known that Kakashi needed to clear his head, and maybe that was why he invited him out to dinner that night. It was also possible that Yamato knew exactly what Kakashi needed to hear in order to distract him from his troubling thoughts, and maybe that was why the next few words left his mouth.

    “Guess who comes back tomorrow.” Yamato punctuated his inquiry with another sip. Kakashi smiled before pulling his mask back up over his nose. He pushed his sake to the side and reached for his water glass.

    “Don’t have to guess.” he let out a low chuckle, “Gai’s supposed to be back from his mission.” Kakashi rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward. He let out a sigh and cupped the side of his face in his palm. “How long’s he been gone?”

    “Three weeks.”

    “You know what’s weird?” Kakashi drew a small circle into the condensation of his glass with his index finger.

    “Feels like longer.” Kakashi’s eyes shifted from his water droplet drawing to Yamato as he considered the other man’s words. Was he taking a guess at Kakashi’s answer or providing one of his own?

    “Hm.” Was all Kakashi said in return. He looked back down at his glass and gave the circle four short appendages, and a smaller circle on top to make a head.

    Yamato smiled at the crudely drawn turtle. “You miss him?” He asked and took another sip of his drink.

    Kakashi finally sat up and leaned back in the booth, switching his grip from his water to his sake. “Do you?” He wasn’t deflecting Yamato’s question. It was obvious that Kakashi missed Gai. He didn’t try to hide it whenever his rival was gone for extended missions like the one his team was on now. Yamato on the other hand was never so open about his feelings for the shinobi in question.

    Yamato looked from Kakashi, to the turtle on Kakashi’s water glass, to the empty plates the two of them had been eating form. “Yeah.” Kakashi sat up, interested. “I mean -- he probably misses us too. Misses the village, I mean.”

    “You know how he gets.” Kakashi pulled down his mask for another sip, revealing an endearing smile in the process. “He has to be pretty homesick by now.” He kept his mask down.

    Yamato laughed. He clearly surprised himself with the sudden outburst of emotion and covered his mouth with his hand.

    Kakashi laughed too. “Are you mocking me?” He asked in fake offense. The accusation caused Yamato to laugh even more and all of a sudden their small booth wasn’t so quiet.

    Kakashi kept on smiling. “He misses you, you know. I bet he can’t wait to try to make you laugh like that.”

    Yamato stopped laughing. The boozy patches of pink in his cheeks bloomed into a deeper shade of red. “You don’t --” Despite him being flustered, the warmth in his voice was still present. “He misses everyone. Like you said, you know how he gets --”

    “He misses _you_.”

    “Kakashi --”

    “Tenzo.” The name made Yamato shut up.

    “Remember the mission you went on last month when you were gone for a week?” Yamato blinked. “He told me how much he missed you then. We were delivering intel and we passed a porcupine in the forest and he said,” Kakashi straightened up in his seat and puffed out his chest, “‘Ah, Rival! Doesn’t that spikey woodland creature remind you of our youthful friend Yamato? If only he were here to share this moment with us!”

    Yamato held back his laughter. Kakashi didn’t know if Yamato would be more offended by the comparison between him and a rodent or flattered that Gai was thinking of him. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

    “It means.” Kakashi tilted his head towards Yamato, “He missed you.”

    Yamato sunk down in his seat and covered his face with his palms. “Yeah, okay _sure_.” He shoulders were shaking with laughter. He dragged his hands down over his face and looked back up at Kakashi. “You’re right though.” He ignored formality and refilled his own glass. “I miss him.”

    “What do you miss most about him?” The question slipped out. Maybe they’d both be embarrassed about this conversation tomorrow. Or maybe not. Whatever the result, Kakashi was too buzzed to worry about how much of their true feelings they were admitting.

    “I miss…” Yamato took a sip and leaned forward. The two of them were very much in each other’s space. “I miss how much he -- he does the most ridiculous things, but when it doesn’t matter, you know? Like, when he doesn’t have to be this perfect shinobi he knows how to have fun. Or, maybe that’s not the right way to put it. I don’t think he’s even _trying_ he’s just so --”

    “Goofy.” The word dripped from Kakashi's mouth with affection.

    “He’s _so_ goofy.” Yamato’s voice became lower. Quieter.

    “I miss how he knows… he knows how to say how he feels. I can’t -- I could never say the shit that he says, but it’s not like I don’t want to sometimes.” Kakashi’s voice was almost a whisper.

    “He’s affectionate.” Yamato nodded and leaned closer still.

    “He’s _so_ affectionate.” Kakashi rolled his eyes for emphasis. The two of them stayed like that, in half-lidded, giddy silence, until Yamato burst out into another laughing fit and Kakashi was quick to follow.

    “You’re goofy.” Yamato said through his now flowing tears.

    “I’m the _opposite_ of goofy.” Kakashi protested in his signature deadpan manner that he hoped would prove his point.

    “Gai makes you goofy.” Yamato embellished his accusation with a drunken finger wag.

    “Gai makes you affectionate.” Kakashi caught Yamato’s hand in his own.

    Yamato only blinked. Kakashi’s mask was still pulled down and his lips were so close to Yamato’s skin. Yamato opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything Kakashi placed his lips to Yamato’s knuckles. “You make me goofy,” Kakashi said as he met Yamato’s eyes.

    “I think,” Yamato started to say. He wrapped his fingers around Kakashi’s gloved hand and took control of the other man’s grip. He pulled Kakashi’s hand towards himself and gave him a matching kiss. “I think that when Gai comes back… ” His eyes fell from Kakashi’s.

    “I was thinking the same thing.” Kakashi shot Yamato what would have been a wink if his other eye had been exposed. The gesture was clearly meant to be suggestive, but to Yamato it must have looked like his drunken senpai losing his composure. The thought brought about another fit of laughter.

    “You can’t seem to pull that off quiet as well as Gai,” he teased, “What time is he supposed to be back tomorrow?”


	2. Chapter 2

The mission wasn’t as physically tolling as the ones his team was used to being assigned to, but it was long. The four members of team Gai had to travel to the Land of Lightning, locate a group of Leaf shinobi who were stranded there after failing a mission of their own, and provide them with safe travel back to Konohagakure. Gai had been roughed up a bit from a team of cloud shinobi who thought the stranded leaf group were spies trying to escape with valuable information on Kumogakure, but the conflict was quickly resolved with some diplomacy on Tenten’s part and Gai’s injuries weren’t anything some low level medical ninjutsu couldn’t fix. His body wasn’t aching any more than it would after a long day of training, but even Gai could admit to himself that he needed to rest. Luckily, just as Neji’s byakugan predicted, Gai could see the front gates of Konohagakure growing on the horizon.

    As much as Gai wanted to be home and reunite with his comrades whom he hadn’t seen in weeks, his first priority would always be his team. Before he would allow himself to get looked over at the hospital, report back to Tsunade about the success of the mission, or challenge his rival to possibly break their current tie, he’d make sure Lee, Neji and Tenten were fully recovered. 

It wasn’t quite sunset by the time team Gai passed through the threshold of the village gates. The sky was still a pleasant light blue and there was still enough daylight for Gai to take in the familiar details of his beloved village. Now that he and his team were safely within its walls, Gai could feel the adrenaline from the mission starting to wear off. He soaked in the images of the five Hokages’ stone faces before his vision became blurry. He stumbled forward as two figures who he could only guess were Izumo and Kotetsu approached. Gai felt two arms reach around either side of his torso. He was grateful for the support, but his mind quickly went to the well-being of his teammates. “Izumo! Kotetsu! Please consider my subordinates the priority!” What would have been his usual, booming voice came out strained and he was surprised by the laughter he heard in return.

    “Your subordinates seem to be doing fine.” Said a familiar voice that belonged to neither Izumo or Kotetsu.

    “They should be more worried about you, Gai.” Came a voice from Gai’s other side.

    “Gai Sensei! Please! Neji, Tenten and I will report to the Hokage! You need to have your injuries looked over! At the very least you need to rest!”

    “I’d listen to what Lee’s saying, Gai. Yamato and I are going to bring you to the hospital.”

    “Kakashi?” Gai’s bushy brows furrowed below his sweat-matted bowl cut. He could feel the two forces at his sides lead him forward. He tried to look up towards the voice he recognized as his rival’s, then to his second companion, “Yamato? Are you two sure you shouldn’t be tending to my team?”

    “You’re in the worst shape of any of them, Gai.”

    “We’re gonna get you patched up and then you can give them a big speech about how valient they were on your mission.”

“And about how proud you are of them as shinobi.”

“Well -- I --” That was exactly what Gai was planning on doing.

    “And then, maybe…” Kakashi spoke, Gai looked up at him.

    “You know, after your rest --” Then to Yamato.

    “When your feeling hot-blooded --” Then back to Kakashi

    “And youthful as ever --”

    “What are you -- ?” Gai finally chimed in.

    “We were just thinking that after being gone for so long on your mission, you deserve a night out with two of your best friends.” At that, Gai was beaming.

    “I’d enjoy nothing more than to celebrate my return with you two!” Gai’s voice was still strained, and even his radiant smile seemed a bit duller than usual. Yamato and Kakashi picked up on that and hiked Gai higher up on their shoulders, taking on more of his weight.

    “Rest first.” Yamato reminded him.

    “Welcome-home-date later.” Kakashi added, and if Gai wasn’t already halfway to blacking out, he might have questioned his rival’s odd choice of words.

⧫

    The next thing Gai remembered was waking up in a hospital bed with the warm hues of sunset pooling in on his sheets from the open window. The air smelled like Springtime and the scenery had him feeling completely refreshed. On the window sill was was a small glass vase which held a single flower. Next to that was a folded piece of paper with something scribbled on the front. Gai reached for what he guessed was a note from his two friends and found that his muscles no longer ached. Upon closer investigation of the paper he saw that the scribble was a drawing of Kakashi’s ninken, Pakkun. How youthful! Gai’s chest filled with laughter. He was pleased with the weightless feeling in his upper body as opposed to the tightness he felt before.

    Gai opened the note. Inside were instructions to meet Kakashi and Yamato in the shopping district Konohagakure after Gai debriefed with his team. Ah! His red-hot blood was boiling at all of the challenges he and his friends could come up with in the busy streets of the village! Gai read on.

    “Hm?” He was confused by the use of a word that he just now recalled Kakashi mentioning before. ‘Date’? It didn’t make much sense, not in the context of a challenge. Not to mention the fact that all three of them were meeting. It must have been part of the challenge! A test of wits perhaps! Gai was supposed to decode the message, either that or play along, and that would lead to his victory! It was just like his rival to keep him on his toes! And to think Kakashi would bring Yamato into all this! There was such hot-blooded dynamic to it all!

⧫

“Do you think Gai is going to catch on?” Yamato was pacing in front of Kakashi who was leaning against a storefront rereading his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi looked up from a particularly enthralling passage when Yamato’s shadow fell over the text.

“I think he’s going to need some help.” Kakashi shut his book and tucked it into his weapons pouch. He stepped off the wall and stretched out his back. Yamato started pacing again.

“You don’t think the whole idea might freak him out a little?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So do you?

“I think that he’d actually be pretty receptive to the idea. But --” Kakashi reached out and grabbed Yamato’s wrist before he could pace by him again. Yamato looked up surprised, then his expression softened. “I think we’re definitely going to have to ease him into it.” Kakashi let go, but held Yamato’s gaze. Yamato stepped forward and let out a breath.

“Maybe I need to be eased into it a little too.” At that, Kakashi let out his own sigh. 

“Tenzo.” 

“Kakashi.”

“Do you want this?” Kakashi reached up and held Yamato’s chin between his thumb and index finger. Yamato closed his eyes and leaned his head into the touch.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want him?” Yamato took Kakashi’s hand in his own and placed a kiss on the palm of his glove.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I think he’s going to need a little more help grasping the idea of the three of us together than you are. You should try to be less nervous, for his sake.” Yamato nodded and let out a noiseless laugh. “And I think everything’s going to be a lot easier when he gets here.” Yamato opened his eyes, still half lidded and opened his mouth to speak when a familiar booming voice was heard barreling down the street. Both men shared a knowing glance and stepped a safe distance away from each other.

“Oi, Gai!” Kakashi called out and put his hand up to flag down their friend down.

“Kakashi! Yamato!” The flower from the vase was sticking out of the pocket of Gai's vest. “I've come to face up to your challenge!”

“Oh no.” Yamato's expression fell into something of resigned disbelief. “He thinks this is about breaking your ridiculous tie?”

“First of all, don’t call it ridiculous.” Kakashi's hand was still extended. Gai was still out of earshot, but steadily approaching. “Second of all, I told you he'd need some help.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gai clapped both of his hands down on each of his friends’ shoulders. “So! What will be the challenge we're facing tonight?” Gai leaned into Yamato's space. Out of the three of them, Gai was the tallest, so he had to slouch to look the other man in the eye. “And what role will Yamato play in this match?” Gai was beaming. He was back to his usual, energetic self, and Kakashi was right. Yamato could think this idea over and over again in his own head and come up with a thousand ways this whole thing could go wrong, but having Gai here changed everything. Gai defied reasoning. Gai made Yamato feel welcome. Wanted. Gai didn't care about the past of the people he was surrounded by. He just knew they were all part of the same village, the same heart, and because of that he would stand by them no matter what -- no matter how many of them refused to initially accept him. And Yamato needed someone like that. Someone who didn't care about where he came from and only about where he was now.

“Yamato is going to be our judge.”

“Huh?” Yamato wasn't expecting such an assignment from Kakashi. Truthfully, he didn't know what he was expecting. The plan was a date, but of course a three-person date would seem strange to Gai. Fortunately, Kakashi, a genius in every right including the skill of improvisation, was here to help Gai make sense of it all.

“Oh! A challenge so hot-blooded we’ll need a shinobi as skilled as Yamato to keep up with us!” Gai hooked his arm around Yamato’s shoulders and hugged him in tight. If it wasn’t for Yamato’s face guard Gai would have felt the heat radiating from his blush. “I can’t think of a better shinobi for for the job!”

“I -- thank you, Gai,” said Yamato. Kakashi was definitely right. Tonight was already going better than Yamato had expected. Whatever this silly challenge ended up being, Yamato was sure they’d be able to --

“We’re each going to take Yamato on a date.”

Yamato’s mouth went dry. “Huh!?” How was that 'easing into’ anything?

    “The same date, actually. The two of us will spend the evening with Yamato and whoever Yamato decides showed him a better time will be the winner.”  _ That _ was how.

    Gai’s grip on him loosened. Yamato turned his head to read Gai’s expression, which wasn’t by much considering how close the other man already was. His enthusiastic grin was replaced by a furrowed brow.  _ Right _ . No matter how odd Kakashi’s proposal sounded to him, it was probably ten times harder for Gai to wrap his head around. The idea of both men doting over him all night was almost too good to imagine -- good enough that Gai  _ had _ to be feeling Yamato’s blush by now -- but Yamato was going to pull himself together for Gai’s sake. And for the sake of what would hopefully be the end result.

    “Well, Gai.” Yamato put on his best team leader smile, “Does that sound like something you’re up to?”

⧫

Gai blinked. It was a strange idea, but it wasn’t unlike Kakashi to keep him on his toes. That’s what made him such a worthy rival! In the past their challenges have been mostly physical feats or tests of wit, but a contest of the heart? A trial of romance? It was the pinnacle of youth! Gai looked from Yamato who’d just asked the question to Kakashi who was also waiting for Gai’s answer. The challenge had begun with Yamato’s words, and Gai wasn’t about to waste any time by delaying his response.

“Dearest Yamato!” Gai held Yamato’s chin with his free hand and pulled him in even closer. He reached for his vest pocket and pulled out the flower from the hospital. He released Yamato from the embrace and got down on one knee. “Would you do me the honor of accompanying me for an evening of youthful romance?”

“Gai…” Yamato reached for the flower and based on the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips as he spoke, Gai could tell that he was winning him over.

“Actually.” Kakashi grabbed the flower from Gai’s hand before Yamato could accept it. He threw his other arm around Yamato’s shoulders and watched as Gai floundered. “I was the one who purchased this flower from Yamanaka Hana. So technically, Tenzo, this is a token of  _ my _ affection.”

Gai watched Yamato’s eyes widen as Kakashi held the flower out in front of him. Damn that Kakashi and his cool attitude! Gai was going to have to give this challenge his all if he was going to stand a chance against him.

“Yamato!” Gai cleared his throat and stood up. “Dinner! My treat! Wherever you would like to go!”

⧫

Huh. As predictable as Gai was, he always managed to surprise Kakashi with his level of enthusiasm. Kakashi knew that Gai would respond well to the date challenge. He could have come up with the idea sooner, but there was no need to think too hard about how the evening would play out. Yamato might have been worried about how Gai would react to their idea, but Kakashi was less apprehensive. He knew that the two of them just needed to bring to light the feelings that Gai already held in his heart. He knew that Yamato knew that too, but it was Yamato’s nature to be skeptical about something so unprecedented.

“Not bad, Gai.” Kakashi took his arm off Yamato and threw his hands in his pockets. He shrugged. He knew he had to genuinely try to compete with Gai’s affections if he wanted Gai to get fired up, but he’d give this point to Gai if it meant a free meal.

There was an eager glint in Gai’s eye when he heard Kakashi’s words.  _ Perfect _ .

“Don’t give up yet, rival!” Gai barked back. Yamato looked at Kakashi. Kakashi was about to offer some encouragement when a shadow of fear fell over Yamato’s face --  _ damnit Gai _ . He was fast. If Kakashi’s sharingan was activated he would have seen Gai literally sweep Yamato off his feet, but before he knew it he was watching Gai carry Yamato down the busy street bridal style while Yamato clung to him for dear life.

“Gai wait!” Kakashi heard Yamato yell. “I haven’t even told you where I want to eat!”

“Oi! Gai!” Kakashi started off after the two. “Hey!”

“If you want to win his heart, Kakashi, you’re going to have to catch up to us first! How’s this for romantic, Yamato?”

Kakashi could only hear Yamato laugh in response, and without realizing it, he let out his own bubbles of laughter. “I’ll show you romantic, Yamato!” Kakashi pushed his forehead guard off of his left eye. He calculated the trajectory of several precise leaps he’d need to make over the people and shops on the street in order to catch up with the two of them. With a few surprised gasps and a couple of close calls, Kakashi was close enough to lock eyes with Gai. “I won’t let you have him that easily,  _ rival _ .”

Gai’s eyes went wide with a familiar look of admiration and flattery, just as Kakashi thought they would. He took advantage of Gai’s temporary lapse in concentration to loop his arms around Yamato who was shaking violently with laughter which Kakashi couldn’t discern between being nervous or genuine. Knowing him, it was most likely the former. “Where will it be, Yamato?”

“Ichi --” Yamato tried say through his fit of laughter, “Ichiraku -- But please --” Kakashi held him tight. Their tremors of laughter were practically in sync. “Don’t jump around like that while you’re carrying me!”

“I’ll race you there, Kakashi!” Gai didn’t fall very far behind. “I’ll have Teuchi prepare the most youthful, romantic atmosphere for Yamato!” Gai ran ahead. Kakashi wouldn't be able to catch up to him without performing similar acrobatics to what Yamato had already warned him against. Kakashi realized then just how much Gai’s heart was in this challenge, hopefully by the end of the night Gai would realize it too.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Yamato and Kakashi arrived at Ichiraku, Yamato was comfortably nuzzled against Kakashi’s chest. He was only slightly disappointed when it came time to stand on his own -- only slightly because he was so curious about what Gai had in store for them. Gai could have only arrived a few minutes before them, but Yamato learned to never underestimate Maito Gai long ago.

The two of them walked towards the restaurant, which seemed to glow with warmth on the dimly lit street. “Have you considered the possibility that you might actually lose this challenge?” Yamato nudged Kakashi’s arm as Kakashi started to pull the curtain back from the stall. Kakashi only rolled his eyes in response before pulling his forehead guard back over his eye. The two of them shared a laugh only to have it catch in their throats when Kakashi pulled the curtain all the way open.

“Gai -- how did you -- ?”

“Where did you get all these -- ?”

Gai didn’t say a word, but instead stood at the end of the counter with his fists on his hips, allowing the two men to take everything in.

Lanterns and candles were scattered in abundance in the cozy stall of Ichiraku Ramen. The small, flickering flames made the quaint space seem infinite. It was as if Gai commanded all the stars in the sky to accompany the three of them to dinner. The awestruck look on Yamato’s and Kakashi’s faces must have been amusing because the two were snapped out of their trance by a hearty laugh from behind the counter. “You boys are in for a treat tonight!” said Teuchi as he gestured to three ramen bowls and bottle of sake on the counter in front of them. Gai was still standing, clearly holding in his anticipation. Yamato looked from Gai, to Kakashi, to the bowls of ramen. He saw the reflection of the flames flickering in the broth of the bowl closest to him, and his parted lips melted into a smile of gratitude.

“My favorite.” He looked back to Gai whose wide eyes mirrored the infinite flames.

“Mine too.” Kakashi said from Yamato’s side. The challenge wasn’t to impress Kakashi, but Gai had gone above and beyond.

“Please, sit! Enjoy! If you wait any longer to dig in, it will be an insult to Teuchi’s fine cuisine!”

Yamato and Kakashi took the invitation. Gai only sat down once the two of them were seated. The three men bowed to Teuchi and began eating what Yamato thought was the most delicious meal he’d ever been served.

⧫

Kakashi let Gai cover the bill when the three of them were finished, but he wasn’t planning on being that passive for the rest of the night. Especially not after Gai pulled a stunt like that. Gai understood actions better than words, and Kakashi predicted that after a bit more of going through the motions, Gai would eventually understand what was going on beyond their challenge.

When the three of them stepped out of Ichiraku, Kakashi took Yamato by the hand and started walking.

“The candles were a nice touch Gai, but I bet Yamato would appreciate the real stars more. And I happen to know where to get the best view in the whole village.” 

Yamato rolled his eyes. Kakashi squeezed his hand. At the same time, Gai took Yamato’s other hand and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

“It just so happens that I know where to get the best view in the whole village as well.” Gai tugged Yamato towards him. Yamato took a step closer to Gai, but still held onto Kakashi. “And it happens to be right here, in front of the best looking shinobi in all of Konohagakure.”

Kakashi tightened his grip on Yamato’s hand and pulled him back closer to him. Kakashi knew there was only so much of that that Yamato would put up with, but the grimace of annoyance he was getting from the other man was worth getting Gai worked up. “I don’t think Yamato wants to be stared at all night. Stargazing would be much more romantic.” To push Gai’s buttons even more, Kakashi brought Yamato’s hands to hips lips and placed a kiss to his knuckles the same way he did the night before.

Instead of mirroring the gesture like Kakashi thought he would, Gai’s eyes went wide and he just stared at Kakashi in what Kakashi could only guess was disbelief. Gai noticed Kakashi examining him and averted his eyes. Yamato looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged. 

Kakashi continued to lead the three of them along a route that would bring them to the top of Hokage Rock. The walk was spent in uneasy silence.

⧫

Gai had always been in touch with his emotions, whether or not he could put words to them. Gai knew how he felt. He knew how other people made him feel. He knew his heart was full that night, but because he’d never experienced anything like this before, it took until that kiss to know why.

He realized why it was so easy to play along with Kakashi’s challenge; the whole time he was just acting naturally, and he knew that if he was able to figure that out, then Kakashi and Yamato must have figured it out too.

Gai stopped walking when the three of them reached the top of Hokage Rock. He looked up at the stars and felt Kakashi’s and Yamato’s eyes as they turned to face him. Gai closed his eyes.

“You two are missing the view.”

Gai opened his eyes when he felt Kakashi take hold of his free hand. They were all standing together now, casting a single shadow in the moonlight.

“There’s something more breathtaking that’s catching my eye.” Kakashi was looking directly at Gai.

“That line was supposed to be for Yamato. Those were the rules.” Gai smiled back at him.

“The rules don’t apply now that the challenge is over.” Yamato spoke up. “I’ve made my decision.” Gai kept smiling, but he couldn’t help but furrow his brow.  “It’s a draw.”

Kakashi laughed and Gai let out a deep breath. Gai squeezed both of his friends’ hands. “There was never supposed to be a winner, was there?” He asked the two of them.

“When’d you figure it out?” Kakashi asked.

“I think,” Gai searched for the stars in his friends’ eyes, “I think I felt it from the start.”

Yamato stepped closer to Gai. Gai stepped back and spoke,“I’m sorry, I,” he caught a glimpse of fear in the look Yamato gave him, and quickly tried to explain himself. “I think I know what you two have been up to.” He smiled. “And I like it. Whatever you call this.” Gai held up the two of their hands. “You two seem to know what you want from this, and I, well, this is all new to me.

“I’ve never thought about something like this before -- I didn’t even know that this sort of thing was okay.” He swallowed. “I want to make you two happy, but, I need some time to get used to this. I need us to take things slow.”

⧫

Yamato didn’t laugh despite the warm bubbles fighting their way up from his chest. It was funny because when has Gai  _ ever _ been this hesitant with his emotions? When has Gai  _ ever  _ wanted to take  _ anything  _ slow? Yamato closed the distance between them that Gai had created before. Gai let him, now that he said what he needed to say. “Of course, Gai.”

“Just so we’re clear.” Kakashi stepped in. “We want to be with you Gai, and we’ll give you all the time you need to make sense of that idea.”

Gai nodded. Yamato could see the tears welling up in the corners of Gai’s eyes, but before the first drop could make it past the sharp edge of his cheekbone, Yamato pressed his lips to to the burning skin there. Yamato heard Gai laugh and he felt an arm wrap around his waist. It was Kakashi, who had followed suit and placed a kiss on Gai’s other cheek.

“I could get used to this,” Gai said, and hugged the two men in close.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Yamato had to report to Tsunade to retrieve some confidential information for an upcoming mission. The meeting took place before sunrise in order to maintain secrecy. He was on his way home to hopefully catch up on some sleep when he saw twin clouds of dust kicking their way into the village gates in the distance. Yamato had a hunch about a certain student-teacher pair who might be up at this hour for some early morning training.

He walked towards the gate and watched as the pair crossed their designated finish line. Gai had won the race and offered Lee some words of encouragement before Lee insisted on running at least five hundred more laps around the village in order to compensate for his loss. At least that’s how Yamato imagined the conversation going before Gai gave Lee a thumbs up and Lee ran off in the opposite direction.

Gai started to jog towards the center of the village, and since they would inevitably cross paths, Yamato decided to wait for him where he stood. When Gai noticed Yamato waiting, his lips spread into a smile that could blind all of Konohagakure. Yamato watched as Gai’s hand stretched up into the air in greeting and his glossy black hair bobbed along with his strides.

Yamato crossed his arms and stepped forward once Gai was within earshot. “How many laps around the village did you do this morning?” Gai slowed down and stopped in front of Yamato. He had a light dust of pink on his cheeks from his jog that Yamato was eager to see darken into a deeper red.

Gai straightened up. He wasn’t one to brag per se, but he was definitely proud. A trait Yamato found admirable. “Just one hundred for this morning’s warm up race, but I promised Lee a rematch this afternoon!”

“You never cease to amaze me, Gai.” Gai’s confident stance faltered and he started to rub the back of his neck.

“Well, you’re pretty amazing too, Yamato.”

“Oh?” Yamato uncrossed his arms. He leaned into Gai’s space. Gai swallowed. His cheeks darkened.

“You’re -- you’re certainly an honorable shinobi.” Yamato laughed.  _ Of course _ that was Gai’s idea of flirting.

“As honorable as Konohagakure’s Noble Blue Beast?” Gai’s eyebrows shot up at the compliment and he flashed another blinding smile.

“I’m sure word of the wood-style user has reached ears of shinobi from much father lands than that of the Blue Beast.”

“Maybe they’ve heard of me, but your title strikes more fear.”

“Maybe I’m feared, but your legacy has deeper roots.”

“Roots that have been long forgotten, Gai --”

“Yamato.” Gai grabbed both of Yamato’s hands. His cheeks were dark crimson, but his voice was unwavering. The sun was starting to rise and the morning light shined a golden halo through his dark hair. Yamato’s lips parted, but Gai spoke first. “ _ You’re unforgettable. _ ”

It might have only been less than twelve hours since Gai had said he wanted to take things slow, but everything in that moment was telling Yamato that what he wanted to do was okay. Gai had just said  _ that _ , and he looked so --  _ damn it _ . Yamato tightened his grip on Gai’s hands and got up on his tiptoes. He pressed his lips against Gai’s and it took Gai a moment to react, but soon enough Gai was kissing him back. Yamato let go of Gai’s hands and reached up to lace his fingers through the short sweaty hairs on the back of Gai’s neck. In return Gai placed his hands on Yamato’s chest and pushed him away.

At first Yamato thought he did something wrong, that he crossed a line or moved too fast. “What’s wrong, Gai?”

“Nothing, I --” Yamato shot Gai one of his signature intimidating looks. “Nothing, except -- this is new to me so… is this sort of thing okay? The two of us… when Kakashi’s not around?” Yamato’s expression instantly softened.

“Gai, that’s sweet, but you don’t have to worry about --” A strong hand clapped down on Yamato’s shoulder from behind. Gai’s eyes went wide.

“What are you two up to?” Kakashi’s voice was thick with sleep next to Yamato’s ear. “Fooling around behind my back?”

“R-rival, I --”

“Kakashi.” Yamato brushed Kakashi’s hand from his shoulder. “Don’t tease Gai like that.” Gai narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

“Hm.” Kakashi rested his chin on Yamato’s shoulder and wrapped his hands around Yamato’s waist. “I’m sorry Gai.” Kakashi yawned. “I was only teasing, that was mean of me.”

Yamato rolled his eyes even though Kakashi wasn’t able to see him do it. Gai finally smiled though, so Yamato would have to forgive him. The smile was followed by a laugh, and Yamato was relieved he wouldn’t have to do any further damage control.

“Ah, Kakashi! Your sense of humor is so hip!” Yamato could feel Kakashi’s smile. He was supporting almost all of Kakashi’s weight at this point. The shorter man was liable to fall asleep at any second. He was probably up because of some top-secret mission of his own. Gai was the only one between the three of them who would be up at this hour by choice. Yamato elbowed Kakashi who seemed to take the hint.

“C’mere, Gai.” Kakashi extended his arms from underneath Yamato’s. “Seriously, you’re allowed to kiss Yamato whenever you want. He likes you.”

“And Kakashi likes you too.” Yamato said with a laugh. Kakashi was adorable when he was sleepy. “So that means his kisses are up for grabs too, even if I’m not around to kiss him with you.”

Gai sniffled.

“But right now we’re both here,” Kakashi signaled again for Gai to come close, “So everyone could get a kiss if you would just c’mere.” Gai didn’t hesitate. Before he could brace himself Yamato was sandwiched between the two men he cared more about than anyone in the world. Gai was kissing Kakashi over his mask and Yamato felt his feet lift off the ground.

“Hey, hey, okay!” Yamato would have still been laughing if it wasn’t so painful to take air into his lungs. “Gai! It’s too -- early for this!”

Kakashi pulled away from the kiss just long enough to tug his mask down, then he leaned back in and kissed Gai some more. “Kakashi, you’re not helping!” Yamato squirmed. Gai put the two of them down.

“Yamato, Kakashi, how would the two of you like a lift back to your homes so you can get both get back to bed?”

“I’d love a lift back to  _ your _ bed.” Kakashi was already half asleep. Yamato snickered.

“Yamato? Would you also like to take your mid morning nap at my place?”

“Gai, I think that sounds like a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this last chapter was late!


End file.
